Please Don't Let Me Go
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya kini meloncat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari ke arah gadis itu. Melainkan... -JapanxTaiwan- Review please?


I hope you enjoy this fict. Happy reading~

**Summary: **"Um... Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" "Tentu. Kau juga mau berjanji hal yang sama kan?" Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mendapat sebuah anggukan setuju.

**Disclimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers®Hidekaz Himaruya

Meteor Shower®Owl City

Please Don't Let Me Go®Hyori Sagi

.

.

.

.

.

Drap, drap, drap...

Derap kaki berlari terdengar begitu jelas memenuhi sebuah lorong rumah bergaya Jepang kuno. Seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Butir-butir keringat turun dengan cepat dari pelipisnya menuju leher dan hingga akhirnya jatuh ke lantai kayu rumah tersebut. Wajah putih susunya memucat ketika menyadari orang di belakangnya begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Nafasnya makin memburu ketika ia mencoba mempercepat larinya. Diliriknya sekeliling dengan panik, ia berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Namun, sepertinya hal itu amat mustahil. Melihat ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu begitu luas dan terbuka. Perabotannya hanya sedikit, jadi tidak mungkin ia dapat menemukan tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk dirinya.

"Akh!" karena tak melihat jalan dengan seksama, ia tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai rumah itu. Dengan panik ia berusaha berdiri dan berlari. Namun usahanya gagal karena orang yang mengejarnya telah berhasil menangkap dirinya dengan memegang erat lengan kanannya.

"Hhh... Hhh... Sial." Umpat gadis itu kesal.

"Haha... Kan sudah kubilang, kau tak akan bisa lolos dariku." Sebuah tawa mengalun lembut dari lisan orang yang mengejar gadis itu.

"Hu'uh! Bisa tidak, membiarkanku menang sekali saja?" sahut gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hm... Sepertinya tidak bisa, Mei." Jawab orang itu dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Hei! Pelit sekali kau, Kiku!" gadis yang ternyata bernama Mei, menatap kesal orang yang dia panggil Kiku tersebut.

"Bercanda kok. Kapan-kapan akan kubiarkan kau menang." Ujar Kiku lembut seraya mengacak-acak rambut ikal Mei.

"Hei! Berantakan nih~" Mei menjauhkan tangan Kiku dari kepalanya dan segera merapikan rambutnya. Kiku menanggapinya dengan tawa geli. Baginya, Mei itu mirip boneka. Lucu, menggemaskan, cantik, sekaligus rapuh. Ia tak pernah jenuh memandangi Mei. Apapun keadaannya dan bagaimanapun ekspresinya, ia akan setia memandanginya dan mengabadikannya dalam ingatannya. Dan tentu saja, dia akan melindungi Mei sekuat tenaga.

"Kiku? Kok melamun? Ada apa?" pertanyaan Mei membuyarkan lamunan Kiku. Kiku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Benar?" tanya Mei sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Akan kubuatkan teh dingin. Tunggulah di ruang tengah."

"Nggak ah. Aku menunggu di taman saja. Boleh ya?" Pinta Mei. Kiku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mei langsung tersenyum cerah dan berlari riang ke taman Kiku yang menghadap langsung ke padang rumput. Sedangkan Kiku berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

_I can finally see, that you're right there beside me..._

Trek..

Mei segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara gelas keramik yang beradu dengan tatakannya. Dilihatnya sebuah gelas keramik putih berisi teh di rumput. Di sampingnya telah duduk Kiku yang tengah menyeruput tehnya dengan wajah tenang. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Mei mengambil gelas tehnya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dan langsung meminumnya dengan cepat. Kiku mengangguk kecil sambil tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mei. Keheningan menjalar di antara keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya Kiku betah-betah saja dengan keadaan itu. Karena dia memang terbiasa dengan keheningan. Berbeda dengan Mei yang tidak betah dengan keheningan. Terlihat jelas dirinya tengah mencari topik pembicaraan yang tepat.

"Um... Kiku." Panggil Mei memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Kiku.

"Ya?" Kiku menyahut. Kini pandangannya tengah sibuk dengan pemandangan padang rumput yang terhampar di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memilih tinggal di pinggir hutan seperti ini?" Mei ikut memandangi hamparan padang rumput di depannya.

"Hm? Memang kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Kiku malah balik bertanya.

"Nanya aja." Mei menjawab santai pertanyaan Kiku.

"Hm... Karena disini terasa damai. Berbeda dengan kota yang selalu rusuh karena pertempuran."

"Hum... Iya, benar. Andai dulu aku memilih tinggal di pinggir hutan sepertimu, pasti aku tidak perlu mengungsi seperti sekarang ini." Mei menerawang. Dipeluknya lututnya sambil tetap menerawang jauh. Air mukanya berubah muram, teringat masa-masa yang memilukan. Kiku menatap sedih Mei yang muram. Dirangkulnya gadis pujaannya tersebut. Dan dibawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat miliknya. Berharap itu dapat menenangkan gadis keturunan Taiwan tersebut.

"A-Andai aku tidak menolak ketika diajak mendiang orang tuaku untuk tinggal di pinggir hutan seperti ini... Pasti... Pasti mereka masih... Masih hidup." Suara Mei bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menjatuhkan air mata kesedihan. Kiku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Dipereratnya rangkulannya terhadap Mei. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada gadis rapuh di sampingnya.

"A-Aku... Aku bodoh ya? Hiks!" Mei mulai terisak. Air mata mengalir turun dari matanya. Menyusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke rumput.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Mei. Ini semua sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama. Semua yang terjadi pasti ada hikmahnya." Kiku berusaha menenangkan Mei dengan kata-katanya.

"Tapi jika aku tidak menolak, itu tidak akan terjadi kan?" tanya Mei kalut. Air mata makin deras mengalir.

"Sshhtt! Yang telah berlalu, biarkanlah berlalu. Mendiang orang tuamu juga pasti sedih melihatmu terus larut dalam penyesalan masa lalu. Kau tidak ingin membebani mereka kan?"

"I-Iya. Hiks!"

"Makanya, jangan menangis lagi ya? Jadilah Mei yang orang tuamu dan aku kenal. Mei yang ceria, Mei yang tegar, Mei yang selalu bekerja keras. Ya?" Kiku mengusap lembut pipi Mei yang basah dengan air mata, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa.

"Um!" Mei tersenyum, semangatnya kembali lagi. Kiku senang melihatnya dan ikut tersenyum bersama Mei.

"Terima kasih, Kiku. Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Memiliki orang yang kukasihi selain orang tuaku. Yang kukasihi sama seperti keluargaku sendiri." Mei tersenyum lembut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kiku. Perasaannya amat tenang bila berada di samping Kiku. Ia tak dapat membayangkan dirinya jika tak ada Kiku di sampingnya.

"Aku juga." Kiku tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Kecuali Mei seorang.

_I am not my own, for i have been made new..._

"Hatching!"

"He? Kau flu ya, Mei?" Kiku berhenti menggambar dan menoleh ke arah Mei yang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil membaca komik buatannya.

"Ng... Gak tahu juga deh~" Mei segera duduk dan meletakkan komik yang tadi ia baca ke meja dekat sofa.

"Hm.. Oh ya, kau sudah tidak kembali ke pengungsian selama dua hari. Apa tak apa?" Kiku menghampiri Mei dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku tinggal di rumahmu ya? Apa aku mengganggu?" Mei menatap Kiku penuh selidik. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kesal dan tersinggung jika Kiku menyakan hal itu. Rasanya seperti Kiku tidak mau dia berada di dekatnya.

"Bukan begitu, Mei. Aku sangat senang kau tinggal di sini. Aku jadi punya teman untuk berbincang. Tapi apa orang-orang di pengungsian tidak mencarimu?" Kiku bertutur lembut agar Mei tidak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Karena sebelum aku tinggal di sini, aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku mau tinggal di rumah saudaraku." Mei menjawab dengan nada riang yang ringan. Seakan-akan tak pernah ada beban dan masalah yang dia pikul.

"Oh, begitu. Rencananya kau mau tinggal di sini sampai kapan?"

"Hehe... Selamanya!"

"Hah?" Kiku terperangah mendengar jawaban Mei. Jangan-jangan...

"Bercanda! Hahaha..." tawa Mei membahana. Seketika, Kiku merasa malu karena berharap lebih. Ternyata dia memang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jangan dianggap serius dong, Kiku~. Ya? Nanti jika sudah waktunya juga aku akan pergi kok." Mei mengibaskan tangannya dengan geli. Wajahnya merona karena senang dapat menjahili Kiku yang selalu serius. Kiku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Namun Mei tidak tahu jika senyum itu adalah senyum getir. Senyum yang tidak pernah terlukis di bibirnya walau sepahit apapun keadaan yang menimpa dirinya. Tidak, kecuali kata-kata Mei tadi.

'Salah. Kau salah, Mei. Aku tidak mau kau pergi.'

.

.

.

.

.

_Please don't let me go, I desperately need you..._

Mei merebahkan dirinya di padang rumput. Di sampingnya, Kiku dengan setia menemani Mei sambil melukis pemandangan yang ia lihat. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Angin berhembus pelan. Memainkan surai-surai Kiku dan Mei dengan lembut. Mei memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudiaan, ia menatap Kiku yang masih sibuk dengan buku gambarnya.

"Kiku.." Merasa dipanggil, Kiku menoleh ke arah Mei. Cokelat dan hitam beradu pandang. Memberikan sensasi menyenangkan di hati keduanya."Ya?"

"Um... Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" Mei bertanya malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah karena tersipu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, tidak ingin Kiku melihat perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya yang tergambar jelas di mata cokelatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Kiku menatap heran gadis tersebut. Ditutupnya buku gambar yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya.

"Em... Mau tahu saja." Ujar Mei berkilah. Kiku tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Tentu. Kau juga mau berjanji hal yang sama kan?" Mei terperangah mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Kiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mei pikir Kiku akan menjawab tidak. Namun ternyata kebalikannya. Kiku menunggu jawaban Mei dengan senyum teduh terlukis di bibirnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mendapat sebuah anggukan setuju.

_I am not my own, For I have been made new..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiku... Kau mau kemana?" Mei heran melihat Kiku yang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kiku tak segera menjawab. Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Mei.

"Kiku?" Mei menghampiri Kiku karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pria Jepang di depannya.

"!" Namun, betapa terkejutnya Mei ketika melihat barang-barang yang Kiku bawa. Ia tak percaya jika Kiku akan melakukan'nya'.

"Kiku! Kenapa kau—"

"Maaf, Mei. Ini kewajibanku." Kiku memotong perkataan Mei dengan masih tetap tidak menatap Mei. Perasaan sedih dan bersalah berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

"T-Tapi... Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku! Kenapa... KENAPA KIKU!" Mei membentak Kiku. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Rasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Kiku tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk membisu.

"KIKU! JAWAB AKU!"

"Kurasa jawabanku tadi sudah jelas. Maaf Mei, tapi aku harus tetap pergi." Kiku memasukkan barang terakhir ke tasnya dan segera berdiri. Digendongnya tas tersebut dan di sampirkannya pedang yang terbungkus sarungnya ke pinggang.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kiku... Kiku! Jangan pergi! KIIKUUU!"

Blam...

.

.

.

.

.

_Please don't let me go..._

'Menurut informasi, musuh bersembunyi di arah jam 1.' Kini, Kiku berada di medan perang. Ia tengah memata-matai musuh yang bersembunyi dekat markasnya. Pedang telah siap di pinggangnya. Kapan saja musuh datang, ia bisa langsung menebasnya. Dipantaunya lagi keadaan dengan teropong miliknya, memastikan musuh masih lengah dan siap untuk diserang.

"Honda-sama. Bagaimana keadaan musuh?" seorang prajurit menghampiri Kiku dengan merunduk.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang lengah." Kiku menjawab dengan tetap memantau keadaan musuh menggunakan teropongnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita serang sekarang saja?"

"Iya. Bersiaplah dan tunggu aba-aba dariku."

"Ha'i!" prajurit tersebut segera pergi untuk memberitahu prajurit lainnya. Kiku pun bersiap untuk menyerang. Namun semua itu langsung kandas ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya berjalan dengan santai dekat persembunyian musuh. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya kini meloncat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari kencang ke arah gadis itu. Melainkan...

"MEEIII!"

DOORR!

_I desperately need you~_

"Um... Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu. Kau juga mau berjanji hal yang sama kan?"

_**~OWARI~**_

Konnichiwa... Perkenalkan, saya Hyori Sagi. Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Tolong maklumi jika tidak terlalu bagus dan banyak kesalahan dalam fict saya ini. Kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Ehm, tapi jangan flame karena tidak suka pairingnya ya? Dan maaf jika ada fict yang hampir mirip dengan fict ini. Jujur, ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Bukan mencontek punya orang lain. Jadi, maaf jika ada yang hampir mirip ya?

Osh, tanpa banyak bicara lagi... Jaa ne~!

Sign,

Hyori Sagi.


End file.
